Embless
Embless is a character from Cartoon House who debuted is season five. Details Physical Embless has spiky blond hair and blue-grey, mysterious eyes. His face is hard to read, according to Isaac. He generally wears a casual wear, but whenever he's traveling he'll wear the clothes he wore in his source game. Mental Embless is a fairly friendly person who can be social when he wants to, although he seems to prefer hanging out with only his closest friends. He is thoughtful and puts his friends first. He is generally very calm, and even when he gets angry he doesn't burst out. He seems to have a good heart, but occasionally his curiosity gets the best of him. He seems to have a lingering fascination in other people's lives. In Embless' early days, he was extremely quiet, deep, and depressed. After he quit the Secret Series, he slowly became more friendly and optimistic. Embless is also very smart. He has a fair knowledge in coding- although nothing compared to Rief-, is a prolific writer, and can fluently write in four languages if you count binary. As a gamer, he can generally master any game quickly. He tends to be best at fighting games, which is the most popular genre. Embless seems to love The Rockenrollas, for his room is shown to have album cds and even a poster for the band. His favorite foods are pecha berries and sweet-and-sour chicken. He can make delicious pies. Biography Backstory From many flashbacks, Embless is shown to have been born at the cabin near Mt. Aleph and raised beside Tyrell and sometimes Karis by Isaac and Garet. Apparently, the two parents only knew how to make spaghetti and spaghetti drinks. Embless and Tyrell played with Karis a lot. Eventually, the events of Golden Sun occur, where Embless meets the rest of the team and they go out on an adventure for a feather that eventually turns into a world-saving quest. After the adventure, the party splits up and Embless and Tyrell go home. Unlike in the games, nothing unusual has happened at their house. At some point, they go to Oblivia for vacation. There, Embless meets Jordan and Leaf. Him, Tyrell, Jordan, and Leaf become friends. Eventually, romance began to blossom between Embless and Jordan. Once Embless had to leave, they promised to see each other again. Season 5 Embless, Tyrell, Rief and Karis are teleported onto the Couch at the beginning of season five, where they struggle to get by in this new world. During this time, Embless is totally silent. He was never particularly talkative, but he was shown to be fairly social before. It can only be assumed as to why this is. Most believe it's because he misses Jordan. Some think he's already talked with her at this point and found out that she no longer feels for him. Eventually, Embless starts a business where he writes books called the Secret Series by stalking people. This causes people to fear him. He quickly gets his own house, being one of the first characters to do so. Rief eventually joins this business. He is involved in many different events during this time as he expands upon his extremely popular, yet hated works. In the season finale, Pit tells Embless and Rief off, saying that if they didn't have such a horrible business, they might not be so hated. The two are both tired of the hatred they receive, eventually collapsing in the mud and agreeing to stop the series. They have all copies of their works and research burned, so that the only place the series is still located is in Rief's computer. Embless also shuts down the Secret Rooms, which are revealed to be managed by him. Season 6 In season six, Embless is a bit more friendly, though still in a very depressed mood. During this time, Jordan sends Rief a love letter, and Embless happens to recognize her handwriting. This is the first hints to his past in the series. Sometime later, the Rief and Jordan get together, which Embless is unusually depressed about. Soon after, his past is revealed through photos and knowledge of Piechu's. A lot of other things happen to Embless during this time, including the Warriors of Vale moving in. Season 7 In this season, Takeru takes over Embless' house as more people move in. Embless is still fairly depressed for a while. At some point, Embless and Jordan get back together, and Embless is finally happy again. Season 8 During season eight, Embless hears the popular poop rock song 'Culo Caca" and thinks he could write something better. With the help of Tyrell and Rief, he starts a band called the Bootie Brothers and becomes so famous the band has to fake their death to escape from it. Season 9 In season nine, Embless moves into his own house with most of the original group. Season 10 Embless makes a Pokefight team during this season, and regains a lot of his popularity. Appearances Major Embless, Rief, Karis, and Tyrell The Boy of Secrets The Ultimate Hacker Pool Day The Midnight Dance The End of Secrets Success The Adept's Hand The Midnight Dance 2 Embless' Past Moonlight Dan... Mind Control The Trash House Pool Days Winter Completing the Warriors of Vale/Overflowing Takeru Takeover Leaf The Attack of Tac-Nyan Two Tales of Terror Love Potion Tyrell's Birthday The Bootie Brothers Ring, Ring The Split of Takeru's House The Lucky Flower Dark Seige Walk and Talk Pee Parade Return of the Bootie Brothers Return of the Bootie Brothers Newz Depression and Promotion An Adventure The Christmas Tree The ULTIMATE Hacker Master Rupee Roadtrip with Rief The Proposal Hellcasters 2 and The Sons of Vale The Legends The Power Stones The Money Tree Embless' Birthday Everything Minor The Reincarnation (Battle of the Swords 2) Taki Drive The Love Letter Back in Time and a Giant Wall of Destruction Matt Spills the Beans (and Gets Kicked Out) Rief Makes the First Move Flower Happy A Little Party Captain Briggs Wedding Day Ignore Rief Day Re-Marriage Tales from Ignis Overflowing 2: The Conquestors Invasion of the Fangirls Part 1 Invasion of the Fangirls Part 2 The Camping Episode The Great Nobunaga's Ambition on Takeru's House Rief's Insanity Taki Neighborhood Meteor! The Slip of Takeru's House 2 Love Party Pool Days 2 Issac's Party Cartoon House War While We're Gone Ed's Island Trivia *Kikyo has shown interest in writing a story called Obivion Love based off of Embless' time in Oblivia, inspired by the success of Happy among the community. Category:Characters